Problemas de nobleza y descendencia 2
by Bordebergia
Summary: Continuación de "Problemas de nobleza y descendencia" Ginrei tiene un problema debido al cabecilla actual. Decide recurrir a Isshin, Urahara y a un nuevo integrante de este singular plan ¿Quien estará a salvo esta vez? Una pequeña rebelión te informará sobre cosas que nunca pensaste ver en el sensual Goitei, solo recuerda aquí nada termina como parece
1. Chapter 1

_**Problemas de nobleza y descendencia 2**_

 **Si creian que esto se quedaría así, estaban equivocados.**

 **Payaso coronado aqui esta la segunda parte :D**

 **Solo que se dividirá en dos capitulos porque era mucho.**

 **Además Yuki, lo de las citas irá después bajo el nombre de cita express, ya que todavía no tengo a todas las parejas**

 **Serán cuatro actos, algo parecido a las obras de teatro**

 **Simbología:**

 _Cursiva:_ Pensamientos

"Comillas": Citas de otros personajes respecto a una situación

(Parentesís): Anotaciones como traducción

'Una comilla': Sarcasmo

 **-O-** : Cambio de escenario

 **Bleach no me pertece, solo esta historia**

 _ **Primer acto: El inicio del caos**_

Pues que se puede decir del Goitei... Después del fallido intento de Ginrei Kuchiki para obtener algún descendiente, quien pudiera seguir con su noble linaje, ya había pasado un tiempo considerable. Así que él tenía que tomar medidas drásticas.

—He llamado a tu presencia, espero que no te moleste— dijo el patriarca ante su invitado. Ambos se encontraban sentados en una sala vacía, tenían un asunto importante que tratar.

—Claro que no, además gracias a ustedes ya tengo un nieto — respondió nada más y nada menos que Isshin Kurosaki con una sonrisa. Admitía que ver el cambio en su hijo despertó la curiosidad de saber como sería Byakuya si le sucediera lo mismo. —¿Cuán mala es nuestra situación? — agregó curioso

—¿Recuerda la sesión de citas rápidas?— preguntó el Kuchiki quien trataba de no buscar un nuevo heredero por su cuenta. Debía de respetar la memoria de Sojun y su petición.

"No quiero cosas raras en mi hijo, dejalo ser. Algún día me entenderás"

—Sí —respondió el ex capitán antes de ver como su amigo lanzaba un suspiro. Lo recordaba perfectamente, solo podía significar algo: "Estamos jodidos"

—No ha tenido ni siquiera una relación de amistad con las posibles parejas — dijo frustrado

—Pero es imposible.. ¡Ya han pasado doce años! — comentó asombrado nuestro Shiba encubierto. Mientras el Kuchiki lanzaba otro suspiro y en su mirada se notaba un diminuto deje de decepción

—He llegado a dudar de sus preferencias, pero aún así. Tendríamos noticias de algún novio ¿No cree? Por eso recurro a usted, mi ultima esperanza para revivir al clan— respondió Ginrei para hacer una reverencia.

—Solo hay una persona en quien podemos apoyarnos —

 **-O-**

—Ururu-chan, no creo que sea una buena pareja el joven Takato — comentó un rubio shinigami a quien consideraba algo parecido a una hija

—Pero entiende yo lo quiero y nada de lo que digan Jinta, Tessai o tú me harán cambiar de opinión — respondió antes de marcharse.

—¿Quien entiende a los jóvenes? — bufo Kisuke para suspirar pesadamente. Detestaba admitirlo pero ya habían crecido aquellos niños a quienes cuidaba con el alma.

—Nadie, son todos raros — respondió Isshin con una sonrisa burlona mientras cruzaba el senkai.

—Y algunas veces ni siendo adultos los entiendes — agregó Ginrei.

—Adivinare, finalmente has decidido hacer algo al respecto con la situación de Byakuya-kun— dijo Urahara, solo vio como ambos asentían. Esbozó una sonrisa divertida, ya tenia una idea.

—En ese caso ven— comentó Isshin

—Solo espera un momento, Takato por tu bien llega a tiempo — dijo el rubio antes de activar una bomba la cual había sido colocada en el joven en la primera cita.

 **-O-**

—Kaa-san ¿Por que mi tío Kuchiki no tiene hijos? — preguntó el pequeño Hayako curioso.

Hayako Kurosaki era, hasta el momento el único hijo de Rukia e Ichigo, con una edad de siete años poseía un cabello naranja como su padre, solo que en un tono más oscuro y los ojos violetas de su madre. De carácter amable y paciente, siendo en ocasiones un poco bravucón al defender a sus amigos, era bastante curioso tanto con el mundo humano como la Sociedad de Almas, pero se distraía fácilmente la mayor parte del tiempo —La mayoría de los capitanes ha tiene hijos, incluso el capitán Kurotsuchi — agregó, se encontraba vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa verde obscuro

—Byakuya siempre ha sido y será extraño, ni en todos los años de conocerlo lo he entendido— respondió su padre, el doctor Kurosaki Ichigo especializado en neurocirugía.

—Deja de molestar a Nii-sama— gruño la petit quien le pellizco un nervio del brazo, provocando que nuestro sustituto gritara de dolor

—Enana, detesto cuando lo haces — bufo mientas trataba de hacer reaccionar su brazo antes de que terminara adormecido

—Etto... Creo que mejor iré a jugar con Tomoe— comentó el pequeño pelinaranja para marcharse veloz, conocía a sus padres. Primero discutirían, luego se besarían para terminar sepa donde, en esos momento era mejor ir con su tía Yuzu y su tío Kinohamaru. De cualquier modo no vivían muy lejos. Caminaba tranquilo por las calles de Karakura, lanzó un suspiro antes de mirar el cielo

En realidad no tenia ganas de jugar, deseaba hacer algo mejor pero no se le ocurría nada.

—Miren a quien tenemos—

—¡Abuelo!— exclamó Hayako al verlo, su curiosidad aumentó cuando vio dos sombras más atrás —No pensé que me visitarían los tres — agregó con una sonrisa antes de hacer una leve reverencia

—Hayako Kurosaki, necesitamos tu ayuda. ¿Te importaría darla a estos tres viejos shinigamis? — preguntó Ginrei haciendo sentir al pequeño como un mayor

—¡Claro!— respondió con entusiasmo

—Espera Kuchiki-dono , no creó que seamos tan viejos — comentó Urahara para abanicarse y hacerle soltar una risita al menor.

—Solo son cosas sin importancia, ahora vamos al laboratorio — respondió el noble quien abrió otro senkai

—¿A donde vamos abuelo?— preguntó Hayako en los hombros de este

—Digamos que a hacer un primo para ti — respondió Isshin mientras cruzaban hacia la Sociedad de Almas

—¡Si! Finalmente el tío Byakuya tendrá un hijo —

 **-O-**

En cambio un joven cuya apariencia era de treinta y siete años caminaba tranquilo por la ciudad de Karakura buscando un buen pescado fresco para comer

—Por que siento que algo malo va a suceder— comento un felino extrañado. No había tenido es sensación desde... —¡Por Juanita Alcachofa! — agregó sobresaltado antes de tomar su celular y comenzar a teclear nervioso un par de números ante la vista extrañada del mundo

—Tenemos que ir a la Sociedad de Almas— dijo al escuchar que sus compañeros contestaron. Estos al escuchar su tono tuvieron un escalofrío

—Nos vemos en cinco minutos— respondió Renji quien sería el encargado de abrir un senkai

—Y nada de seguir a Hanatarou, no quiero terminar como la vez anterior — agrego Ishida. Tardó tres días en quitarse la pintura con muchos químicos. Y ni hablar del cuidado que ahora tenía su piel para no se resecase.

En cuestión de instantes dos senkais hicieron aparición, tanto Quincy como hollow se adentraron con valentía. Quizás y no volverían esta vez.

—¡Donde están esos locos!— exclamó Grimmjow tratando de buscar un reiatsu sospechoso. Recibió una bofetada del pelirrojo antes de que este lo tomara de sus hombros y le mirara fijamente a los ojos

—Escucha debemos concentrarnos, solo calmados nos sera más sencillo hallarlos — dijo Abarai en un tono serio

—Concuerdo contigo Renji, deberíamos...— comentaba Ishida para ser interrumpido

—Shhhh... ¿Sienten eso?— preguntó el hollow mientras olfateaba el aire, sus compañeros lo observaron extrañados

—¿Qué? No siento nada extraño — respondió Renji rascándose la cabeza un poco nervioso, temía que la cordura se alejara de su amigo felino

—Como que no, cierra los ojos y siente los diferentes reiatsu de esta zona— comentó Grimmjow cerrando los ojos para tomar una gran bocanada de aire —Hayako— susurró calmado

—¿Hayako? — corearon sus amigos extrañados

Tres...

Dos...

Uno...

—¡Hayako!— exclamaron los tres entrando en pánico

—¡Debemos de encontrarlo!— dijo Renji corriendo entre las calles del Goitei, no estaba dispuesto a perder a su sobrino

 **-0-**

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto? — preguntó Hayako al ver varios objetos de sus conocidos en la mesa

—En pocas palabras, estos crearan a tu primo, ¿Que sugieres utilizar? — respondió Kisuke. En la mesa se podían observar los siguientes objetos:

-Un kenseikan de Byakuya

-La camisa de Ichigo

-Los cascabeles de Kenpachi

-Un broche de Yachiru

-El haori de Unohana

-Un antiguo juego de té, perteneciente a Sasakibe

-El libro favorito de Nanao

-La almohada en forma de pescado de Grimmjow

-Los dulces de Toshiro

-Un mechón del cabello de Isshin

-La bufanda invernal de Matsumoto

-Los boxers de Shunsui

-La zampakuto de Shinji

-El saco de Kariya

-Un dibujo de Rukia

-La gabardina preferida de Orihime

-Un poco de Ulquiorra en polvo dentro de un frasco

-El collar de Komamura

-Las llaves de los sellos de Aizen

—Pues para empezar debe ser de cabello negro — comentó Isshin divertido al recordar el incidente con su hijo

—Eso es lo de menos, pero ¿Que personalidad sería la más adecuada?— dijo Kisuke calmado, pues su objetivo era una convivencia armoniosa entre ellos dos

—¡Yo me encargo! No por nada he pasado tanto tiempo con mi tío Kuchiki — respondió Hayako antes de cerrar los ojos por un momento —Lo tengo— agregó sonriente antes de comenzar a tomar lo necesario y colocarse una sudadera blanca con estampado de llamas azules

 **-0-**

El tiempo avanzó sin demora, mientas un equipo recorría las calles del Goitei buscando arduamente a los causantes de su preocupación, cuando finalmente lo encontraron

—¿Que es esto?— susurro Ishida al ver varios tanques con un líquido verde en ellos, pero uno resaltaba entre los demás, este poseía un color morado azulado brillante. El grupo se acercó cauteloso

—Parece... Un shinigami — dijo Renji extrañado, una silueta oscura yacía dentro

—Aquí dice Rynosuke-kun ¿Kurotsuchi esta haciendo este experimento?— comento Grimmjow mientras leía una pequeña placa dorada en el tanque

—No, él no utiliza sufijos — respondió Renji

— Kaneshon o wasureta (Olvido del clavel)— pronunció una voz antes de que el trio de 'espías' se desmayara sin darse cuenta

—Hayako ¿Acaso es tu shikai ?— preguntó Isshin al tomarle del hombro calmado, su nieto sonrió divertido como respuesta

—Ellos nos servirán de prueba, solo así puede demostrarse si su personalidad es la adecuada — comentó Urahara

—Yo me encargo — dijo Ginrei para silbar una melodía y que apareciera un grupo de cinco shinigamis encargados de la protección del clan Kuchiki —Llevarles a la sala principal — agregó.

—Veré que tan bien conoces a tú tío — comento Kisuke divertido al mirar a Hayako

Un rato paso hasta que el hambre despertó al felino

—Tsk, que clase de shikai fue ese, ni Ichigo podía hacerme dormir de esa manera. Renji, Ishida despierten— dijo Grimmjow mientras se tallaba los ojos perezoso

—¿Como sabes que fue el shikai de Hayako-sama?— preguntó una voz calmada parecida a la de Hitsugaya pero más joven y seria

—Fue sencillo, Mayuri usa inyecciones, un bankai tiene un poder diferente y Urahara no se pasaría por este lugar— respondió antes de bostezar, la luz de aquel lugar no le permitía ver con claridad —¿Quien eres tu?— agregó mientras esa sombra se acercaba a él cuidadoso

— Soy Rynosuke Kuchiki, creado por Urahara Kisuke, Ginrei Kuchiki y los dos Kurosaki, Isshin y Hayako— dijo antes de acercarse lo suficiente para dejarse ver por el felino. Mostrando a un niño de nueve años cuyos ojos eran avellanados al igual que Ichigo, su piel blanca como Byakuya además de ser muy parecido a este, cabello negro al estilo de Ulquiorra vestido elegante como un espada durante la saga de Hueco Mundo solo con la diferencia del color, este era negro. Teniendo una altura de 1.52 siendo bastante alto para esa edad —Es un gusto conocerlo Grimmjow-dono— agregó con una sonrisa cálida mientras le extendía la mano desconcertando un poco al hollow

—¿Eh?—

 _ **Segundo acto: Cuenta regresiva**_

—¿Yami?— preguntó Byakuya extrañado al verlo correr apresurado con una gran cantidad de papeles

—¡Kuchiki taicho!— exclamó soltando la mayoría del papeleo —¡Disculpe! Me encargare en brevedad — agregó recogiendo las hojas de los informes

Y no cualquier oficial shinigami era conocido por el noble sin ser parte de su escuadrón, pues se trataba de un oficial "diferente" por nombrarlo de alguna manera

—Así que eres un shinigami— comentó el noble tranquilo

—Etto...—

—Hablaremos después, termina tu entrega y ve a verme en mi oficina — dijo para marcharse con un shumpo

—No me puede pasar esto — susurró para sí mismo antes de revolver su cabello .

Nombre: Kinohamaru Yami

Edad: Aparentemente 35 años pero tiene encima como unos doscientos más

Descripción física: Alto, de cabello negro corto y ojos cafés con una complexión parecida a Shūhei Hisagi y de piel morena

Cargo: Décimo oficial de la novena división

Seña particular: Cicatriz en el hombro producto de un kido mal lanzado por un compañero

Aquel desafortunado shinigami cumplió su tarea y se dirigió a la oficina del capitán. Entró un poco temeroso ante la figura del noble

—¿Necesitaba algo capitán Kuchiki? — preguntó aparentado no estar nervioso. Sintió como la mirada se posaba en él y solo pudo tragar saliva para no perder los nervios

—Infiero que Kurosaki desconoce su situación —

—Si, le he ocultado mi deber como shinigami — respondió Yami, pues sabia con certeza que el sustituto se negaría a permitirle salir con Yuzu al conocer los peligros del oficio

—Tienes valor al reconocerlo frente mi, incluso a sabiendas de que puedo darlo a conocer — comentó Byakuya calmado, quería probar si era cierto aquella valentía que poseía el joven según su hermana

—Aceptare las consecuencias de mis actos sin rechistar capitán Kuchiki — dijo Kinohamaru haciendo una leve reverencia

—¿Le temes a Kurosaki Ichigo? —

 **-0-**

Había una vez un trío de amigos, los cuales miraban asombrados la creación de otros tres locos como ellos. Las ganas de ver como resultaría la idea llegaron sin demora y aceptaron ayudar.

—¿Quieres ver el Goitei ?— preguntó Ishida calmado, Rynosuke asintió y el Quincy esbozó una pequeña sonrisa

Sin embargo algo inesperado sucedería

—Preparen los cañones de energía — dijo un joven perteneciente a un bando rebelde instalado dentro del Goitei, planeaban tomarlo para conquistar el mundo humano al estilo romano

—¡Señor! Los capitanes se encuentran más vulnerables, debemos dar la orden de atacar— comentó uno de sus subordinados más leales que ni Ulquiorra podría compararse en cuanto a lealtad

—Adelante con la orden —

Mientras tanto un ex shinigami, hollow, prisionero y traidor, aunque el ultimo aún existían muchos que le seguían nombrando así, se encontraba caminando por su antiguo lugar de comandancia

—Vaya, y pensar que ha pasado bastante tiempo — se dijo para sí Sosuke Aizen. Desde el final de la guerra se marchó con ayuda de su zampakuto ¿Como la obtuvo de regreso? Uso la vieja técnica de: Tengo la original escondida debajo del tercer mueble de la décima tercera división porque ya se que esto iba a suceder.

En realidad agradecía el vínculo con su zampakuto, pues aprendió a materializarla mientras estaba sentado esperando a que Shunsui colocara las demás llaves y usando su shikai evitó que la vieran

Todo parecía ir normal cuando vio como perseguían, atrapaban, amagaban y pegaban al techo con cinta industrial a los shinigamis de cada división otro grupo vestido como ninjas de color amarillo patito. Decidió ser buen samaritano y marcharse velozmente como si trataran de partirle la jefatura de policía hasta toparse con el descendiente Kurosaki

—¿Quién eres? No pareces de aquí — preguntó Hayako sin pena en un tono curioso, algo común si vivías en el Goitei pues era como un mini-Ichigo

— Si te lo dijera saldría corriendo con sus padres — respondió el ex capitán con una sonrisa burlona

—Así que eres Sosuke-dono — comentó el menor más curioso y dejando un poco extrañando al adulto

El mayor al escuchar que se acercaban los psicópatas violadores del bosque antiguo, porque nadie en su sano juicio iniciaría una revolución con ese color ¿O si?

Así que no dudó en cargar al pequeño shinigami y marcharse con un shumpo a un lugar más seguro. ¿Porque actuó como buena persona? Necesitaba enterarse de lo sucedido en su ausencia y quería saber de quien era hijo, detestaba admitirlo pero era muy tierno ver esos ojos violetas en conjunto a un cabello marrón claro

—Al parecer hay una revuelta para tomar el control del Goitei ¿Donde están tus padres?— dijo Aizen tratando de no asustar al niño

—¿Revuelta? —

—Diría que en realidad es un golpe de estado — agregó. Si bien la fase de buen samaritano estaba pasando muy pronto, solo vio como Hayako abrió los ojos sorprendido

—No puede ser... ¡Rynosuke !— exclamó para marcharse con un shumpo

—En ese caso observaré desde aquí — dijo Sosuke antes de acostarse en el pasto y mirar el cielo

—Quizás no lo harás — comentó una voz, sus paso se escuchaban cada vez más cerca

—Un gigai... Joder quería descansar — respondió sonriente al verse un poco más joven la cual se preparaba para atacar

En cambio ¿Que era lo que le preocupaba a Hayako Kurosaki?

La respuesta tenía que ver con sus compañeros de laboratorio

—Entonces solo son cinco gigais Ginrei — comentó Isshin mientras estaba a la defensiva ante un Ukitake de ojos azules y una resistencia mayor a la de Kenpachi

—Si, solo son Juushiro, Hirako

Retsu, Kuchiki y Sosuke — respondió el patriarca, no le gustaba nada esta idea de traer a todos ellos con mejores habilidades

—¿Cual Kuchiki? — preguntó el Kurosaki, así podría darse una idea de como lucharía gracias a las anécdotas de su hijo, pues no tuvo la suerte de conocer bien a los demás

—Hisana—

—Vaya...Ojalá y Rynosuke no llegue al límite sin Hayako — susurro Isshin antes de atacar a su oponente

 **-0-**

—¡¿Que es lo que quieren?!— preguntó Renji alterado al tener a un par de metros un cañón con tres shinigamis desquiciados. Se alegraba de que Grimmjow, Ishida y Rynosuke pudieran escapar

—Gobernar el mundo— respondió uno de ellos divertido

—Lo que faltaba otros locos — gruñó la piña preparando su bankai, destrozaría el cañón y se marcharía veloz —Ruge Zabimaru— susurró, pero no ocurrió nada en cambio sus oponentes ensancharon más su sonrisa

—Pobre, aún no se entera que tanto shinigamis como Quincys no pueden hacer nada ahora — dijo el líder del trio, al ver la mirada desconcertada del pelirrojo se acerco un poco a él —Tardamos cinco meses en instalar los bloqueadores de reiatsu. Son exactamente funcionales como los de Kurotsuchi Mayuri ante Sosuke —

—¿Que hay de los hollows?— preguntó Abarai con la intención de crear tiempo para sus amigos

—Por favor solo hay dos en este lugar Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez y Kurosaki Ichigo, ambos serán derrotados por nuestros cinco shinigamis— respondió el rebelde —Enciendan el cañón, ya le llegó su hora —

La mecha se encendió y el arma comenzó a cargar energía de los alrededores, un sonoro estruendo nació dejando ver una esfera verde brillante, el fukutaicho cerró los ojos por instinto esperando el golpe

—Olvidaron algo chicos— comento Hayako al robar la energía del proyectil haciendo que se desvaneciera.

—¿Qué planean hacer un par de niños ?— preguntó burlón otro shinigami al ver que sus compañeros llegaban a apoyarlos

Hayako se encontraba junto a el prospecto de Kuchiki, observo un poco a su alrededor eran bastantes, miro a su amigo y creación —…... Destroza Rynosuke — pronunció antes de que el joven shinigami sonriera al estilo de Kenpachi y en su cabeza apareciera una máscara de un kitsune negro con una media luna rojiza en su frente, además de que le aparecieron un par de colas las cuales atravesaron su kimono y finalmente en sus muñecas se crearon marcas negras asemejando a una flor de loto

Y Rynosuke al lanzar un aullido distorsionado debido a su parte hollow causó el pánico entre los rebeldes

—¡El plan a la mierda!— gritó uno de aquellos shinigamis escapando

—Hayako, cual es la orden — comentó el hollow serio, una sonrisa se formó en el descendiente Kurosaki causando escalofríos en todos incluyendo a Renji

—Vamos a jugar— respondió calmado. El kitsune asintió antes de levantar su dedo índice hacia el cañón

—¡Fuego!— exclamó el líder de la tropa al ver que llegaron otros cuatro cañones

—Cero— pronunció nuestro pequeño destructor con una seriedad digna de un Kuchiki. Una explosión se hizo presente, acompañada de polvo el cual no dejaba ver nada

—¡La comida, vámonos Ryno luego venimos a repararlo !—

—Como ordene —

—¡¿Que?!— exclamó la piña al ver como ambos se iban —Ya me cargo la chin...—

Renji no pudo terminar de decir su frase al sentir un cañón en la espalda

—Avanza teniente, a no ser que quieras tu agujero del culo mas grande—

 **-0-**

Mientras tanto una pareja que no tenia ni la más mínima idea de lo que sucedía en el sensual Goitei

...

—Rukia, crees que Hayako fue a visitar a Yuzu, van cinco horas y ya vamos a comer — dijo Ichigo mientras le ayudaba a colocar los cubiertos en la mesa

—Quizá, pero ya sabe que debe de llegar a tiempo o le haré estudiar historia — respondió tranquila antes de llevar un rico curry a la mesa.

—Iré por él, ya lo conoces aveces es despistado —

Y justo antes de que el pelinaranja lograra tan siquiera tonar sus llaves se escucharon pasos apresurados hacia el departamento

—¡Lamento llegar tarde! Estaba jugando con un nuevo amigo — dijo Hayako tratando de recuperar el aliento

—Buenas tardes señores Kurosaki — agregó Rynosuke haciendo una reverencia .

—¿Como te llamas?— preguntó Rukia al verlo, desconocía el porque, pero ese niño le recordaba a su hermano

—Okiayu Rynosuke — respondió calmado, su ropa había regresado a la normalidad, solo se cambio el pantalón y se puso una camisa blanca

—¡Lo invité a comer! Su padre esta ocupado así que iba a comer solo— comentó el joven Kurosaki con una sonrisa. Tanto Ichigo como Rukia se miraron por unos instantes, haciendo que su hijo sudara frío

—Bien, traeré un plato más, Rynosuke-san siente te como en casa— dijo Ichigo

—Mientras yo sirvo vayan a lavarse las manos— complemento Rukia

Ambos niños se fueron al baño sin decir palabra alguna, al entrar cerraron con seguro, tenían un par de minutos para hablar

—¿Deberíamos avisarles?— preguntó Rynosuke al recordar el poder de Ichigo

—No, conozco a papá. Si le hacen algo a mamá perdería el control de su hollow y destrozaría todo — respondió. Debían hacer algo pero sus ideas escaseaban aquel instante

—Tal vez podríamos llegar a mi límite, pero necesitamos a Kuchiki-sama— comentó el hollow meditando levemente mientras el jabón creaba espuma en sus manos. Un golpe seco en la ventana llamó su atención, ambos se acercaron cautelosos

—Hayako, estamos en problemas — dijo un shinigami a punto de quedar inconsciente

—Tío Kinohamaru...— susurró el pequeño Kurosaki, el mayor le entrenaba en secreto para sacar su mayor potencial

—Niños la comida esta lista—

La frase fue como un temporizador para ambos

—Hayako, puedo hacer una garganta pero ¿A dónde le dejo?— comentó Rynosuke tratando de sacar del shock a su creador

—Con Yuzu, trataré de hacer tiempo — respondió antes de salir del baño y bajar

—Bien, no quería hacer esto pero como no se su dirección — dijo para si el hollow antes de arrancar un cabello del shinigami y quemarlo, al oler el humo se entero de la vida de aquel shinigami y había cosas que no eran aptas para él. Tratando de borrar esos datos de más, abrió una garganta y se adentro

—Hayako ¿Por qué no ha bajado tu amigo — preguntó Rukia

—...—

Pasaron cinco minutos eternos donde el menor no decía palabra alguna, sus padres comenzaban a preocuparse y se sentía un ambiente tenso

—Creo que iré a verlo— comentó Ichigo levantándose de la mesa

—¡No!— dijo en un chillido el menor al oponerse

—Hayako ¿Que sucede? — mencionó la ojivioleta uniéndose a la batalla campal.

Nadie se movía, el sonido de la cadena del baño llamó la atención de los tres

—Disculpen por tardar— se disculpó Rynosuke con una reverencia —Le pedí permiso a Hayako-san de usar su inodoro — agregó.

 **Fin de la primera parte, actualizare la segunda y última el lunes.**

 **Si les gusto dejen un comentario que siempre se aprecia y gracias por leer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segunda parte y final espero que la disfruten, ya saben la simbología**

 **Cursiva: Pensamientos**

 **"Comillas": Citas de otros personajes respecto a una situación**

 **(Parentesís): Anotaciones como traducción**

 **'Una comilla': Sarcasmo**

 **-O- : Cambio de escenario**

 **Bleach no me pertence, solo la historia**

 _ **Tercer acto: Descendencia al límite**_

Bien quizás podrían estar atados, sudorosos y aburridos, pero al menos sus hijos estaban a salvo en los pasillos ocultos de la mansión Kuchiki

—Yare, yare todos saldremos de aquí — comentó un antiguo perezoso y actual comandante. ¿Porque ya no era perezoso? Digamos que la llegada de una hija cambia mucho cuando tu pareja es Nanao Ise y tu hija se parece mucho a ella

—Calla Kyoraku ¿Crees que tu niña estará a salvo de esos pedófilos? — respondió la madre histérica en potencia o mejor llamada Yoruichi Shihoin. Aquellas palabras les cayeron como un balde de agua fría a los padres y madres restantes

—¡Cuando salga de aquí les romperé el cráneo con mis manos!— exclamó rabioso el normalmente dulce y calmado Ukitake, no dejaría que nadie tocara a sus mellizos —¡Ni Baraka se les querrá acercar!—

—Miren, pero que tierno y mentalmente saludable padre— respondió sarcástico Shinji recibiendo como respuesta un golpe de la madre de esos mellizos

—Silencio hijo puta, mi niño también esta ahí — se unió a la batalla Kurotsuchi Mayuri

— En estas ocasiones me alegro de no tener hijos aún — comentó Hisagi —¿Que opina capitán Kuchiki? — agregó al verle tan serio

—Chiflados— respondió calmado

—Tu no te metas ¡Solterón de mierda!— dijo Kenpachi al unísono con Mayuri provocando una venita palpitante en el noble

Y si, desde el final de la guerra y después del intento fallido de su abuelo, aquel Kuchiki 'mejoró' su relación con sus compañeros capitanes, especialmente con Zaraki y Kurotsuchi, por así decirlo

 **-0-**

—Nee, Yachiru-san ¿Que vamos a hacer? — preguntó Nanami la hija de Shinji a su protectora

—Sinceramente no se, debo de asegurarme que este todo cerrado — respondió la mayor antes de sentir como dos personas jalaban sus mangas

—¡Nosotros te acompañaremos!— corearon los mellizos Juushiro Eiki y Sakura sacando su lado protector heredado del peliblanco

—Yachiru-sama, tengo miedo— dijo Paku de cinco años, hijo adoptivo de Zaraki Kenpachi con el cabello tan extravagante como su hermana solo que este tenía un color celeste. La teniente cargo a su hermano y lo abrazo

—Tranquilo—

Una garganta se abrió en la habitación

—Yachiru-sensei, creo tener la solución — dijo Hayako quien estaba acompañado de Rynosuke, Kinohamaru y Yuzu

—Hace tanto que no venías Yuzu-chan y menos acompañada por Kino-dono— respondió Kusajishi un poco divertida al ver como se sonrojaba un poco el shinigami, al parecer recordaba cuando se enamoró y le pidió ayuda

—¿Cuál es el plan?— preguntó Sora descendiente directo de Mayuri, al igual que su padre le gustaba experimentar, solo que el a diferencia de su progenitor utilizaba unos lentes y tenía la personalidad de su madre

—Volaremos las alcantarillas de la cuarta división — respondió Rynosuke. A pensar de como actuarían los mayores oponiéndose, en cambio sus hijos sonrieron maliciosos

—Nos dividiremos así — dijo Kinohamaru antes de comenzar a grafitear el suelo con un carboncillo

Sora y Nanami: Las bombas

Sakura y Eiki: El pegamento

Paku: Un temporizador inalámbrico a la computadora de Kyone

Rynosuke, Maya y Altaïr : Colocar las bombas

Hayako y Kotone : Liberar a los presos de la novena división

Yuzu, Yachiru y Kinohamaru: la distracción

Todo el pequeño escuadrón de rescate observó por unos instantes el plan antes de separarse

—Oi, Sora ¿Como crees que se encuentren nuestros padres ?— preguntó Nanami mientras armaban en su 'escuadrón' aquellas bombas efervescentes

—Bueno creo que si ya le hubieran hecho algo malo a mamá un bankai estaría presente— respondió concentrado. Pasaron cerca de quince minutos antes de que los mellizos llegaran

—¡Nuestro pegamento especial esta listo!— corearon felices al llevarlo en un contenedor de metal —Una vez que salga nada se escapara— agregaron

—¿Como pueden hacer esto?— preguntó Paku quien cargaba la computadora y once pequeños dispositivos parpadeantes

El reloj marcaba las ocho en punto y los padres de un pequeño shinigami llegaban al Goitei en mal momento

—¿Que paso aquí? — dijo extrañado Ichigo al ver muros con agujeros, pequeñas fogatas en los alrededores y garabatos en todos lados

—¡Fuego! —

—¡Ichigo cuidado! —

Una de las balas se dirigía al pelinaranja pero fue detenida en seco por una columna de hielo creado por un shikai

—Rukia, gracias— comentó el shinigami sustituto con una ligera sonrisa , antes de cambiar su semblante a uno serio —No se que mierda pasa, pero me encargare de ustedes— agregó para invocar su máscara hollow y atacar a los cañones. Uno de ellos pudo contactar a su jefe

—Señor, la teniente Kurosaki pudo invocar su shikai —

—Están lo bastante lejos para evitar el alcance, atraerlos un poco y ellos se encargarán — dijo el líder rebelde para que sus creaciones despertaran y sus ojos se tornaran rojos por un instante

Y como toda buena historia donde llega el momento del drama, nuestros par de shinigamis favoritos se dirigieron a la trampa enemigo a esperar su rescate

—¿A donde se fueron?— preguntó Rukia al llegar ante la torre de la penitencia

—No dejaremos que interrumpan los planes del maestro— dijo el ¿Mariposon Sosuke? Pues parecía la transformación en mariposa metrosexual de hace muchos años

—¿Porque hay dos Aizen?— comentó Ichigo al verlo maniatado en un poste

—Digamos que mi yo 'joven' es más fuerte —

—Acepten su destino— dijo Unohana acercándose a la pareja. Ichigo instintivamente se colocó a la defensiva frente a Rukia

—Quizás seamos compasivos y no le hagamos nada a su hijo — complemento Beta Hirako pues este tenía el cabello negro haciendo contraste con su sonrisa

—Se atreven a hacerle algo y yo mismo... —

Un estruendo más poderosos que los cañones interrumpió a Kurosaki desconcertando a todos los presentes

—¿Que fue eso?— preguntó Hisana antes de ver como un temblor se apoderaba del lugar y una marejada furiosa aparecía arrasando todo a su paso

—Vamos Rukia — dijo Ichigo para cargarla en su espalda y dirigirse a lo más alto de la torre

—¡Seguirlos!— exclamó Ukitake-Kenpachi, sus compañeros asintieron y usando su reiatsu creaban escalones

—¡Y yo que!— grito Aizen antes de tomar una bocanada de aire y ser golpeado por el agua

A pesar de llevar una ventaja por tiempo, lentamente la iban perdiendo. Ichigo trataba de ser más veloz mientras Rukia utilizaba un poco de magia demoníaca para detenerlos, pero por los bloqueadores no era tan potente

—¡No les será tan fácil!— exclamó Sora quien con la ayuda de Nanami fue lanzado hacia Shinji derribándolo. Inmediatamente al Kurotsuchi se le unió su amiga para derrotarlo

—Hirako puede con ellos, sigan— dijo Ukitake al ver la indecisión de su equipo, al ser el de mejor resistencia era el que más próximo estaba de la pareja.

Tres sombras se lanzaron de la cima de la torre esquivando a Ichigo y Rukia, lanzaron una cuerda entre ellos para atrapar al peliblanco

—¡Que le hiciste a nuestros padres! — corearon molestos mientras caían hacía el agua espumosa, siendo estas Eiki, Sakura y Paku .

Hisana y Unohana se preparaban para lanzar la magia demoníaca "rayo blanco" en un intento de derribar al trio de pequeños pero dos gargantas se abrieron a sus lados

Junto a Hisana aparecieron Kotone, Maya y Altaïr protegerían a sus padres siendo Kyoraku, Yoruichi e Ishida respectivamente.

—Fuego— susurró el Quincys antes de disparar cientos de flechas como su padre, si su madre lo viera quizás se molestaría por no traer su pulsera la cual le daba más potencia a sus ataques. Mientras sus dos compañeras golpearon a su oponente quien al tratar de esquivar las mortíferas flechas cayó en la trampa

—Así que los tres mayores se enfrentarán a mí ¿Debería sentirme alagada ?— comento burlona Unohana

—En realidad ellos dos querían a Aizen— respondió Yuzu antes de que los tres comenzaran a luchar

—Ya me cansé — susurró Aizen para terminar su transformación, finalmente alcanzó al pelinaranja y ambos se detuvieron para mirarse frente a frente

—Papá, yo me encargo— dijo Hayako apareciendo y dándole la señal a Rynosuke de atacar en su forma hollow —Vayan por el causante de todo esto —

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron por unos instantes antes de de desaparecer con un shumpo, ya verían como se encargarían de ese idiota ¡Como se atrevía a poner a su hijo en peligro!

 **-0-**

Aquel líder de la resistencia se encontraba comiendo unos chocolates ¡Finalmente su venganza se cumpliría!

—Así que eres tu bastardo — dijo Ichigo al aparecer atrás de él

—Luis, ya deja esto de lado ¿Que aún no nos perdonas?— comento Rukia. Luis era un shinigami común, octavo oficial perteneciente a la sexta división muy parecido a Komamura en su forma humana

—Nop, aún no ¿Por qué no me escogieron para ser el sex simbol del Goitei? —

—Te lo repetimos mil veces, solo era para un calendario de mujeres y todos los puestos ya estaban ocupados — respondió Ichigo con una gotita

—¡Entonces el Goitei caerá !— exclamó molesto. La pareja de miró por un instante antes de mirar serio al shinigami

—Luis, no queríamos hacer esto ... — comentó Rukia antes de marcar un numero en su celular — Suelten al capitán— agregó soltando un suspiro

—¡MALDITO!— exclamó furioso Ukitake al otro lado del lugar

—Si quieres vivir corre — dijo Ichigo al ver como se acercaba un Juushiro con el cabello atado en una coleta y avanzaba como un cuadrúpedo veloz y furioso

 _ **Cuarto acto: Nobleza y descendencia**_

Unas horas más tarde...

—Vamos, solo es saludarlo de cualquier manera tienen el mismo ADN en su mayoría — dijo Hayako a Rynosuke, mientras observaban al noble sentado en el sol a espera que su kimono se secara

—Lo haré, para esto fui creado— respondió el joven hollow, se acercó cauteloso pero seguro de sí. Aunque se preguntaba porque se sentía así ante la presencia del mayor ¿Era un cariño hacía el noble?

—¿Quién eres?— preguntó Byakuya sin mirarlo al sentir su presencia

—Mi nombre es Rynosuke Kuchiki y soy tu hijo— dijo aparentando no morirse por dentro y mostrándose orgulloso de lo que era

En cambio el noble estaba en... ¿Estado de shock? Quizás no fue la mejor manera de decirlo, tal vez era mejor :

Soy Rynosuke Kuchiki, creado por tu abuelo para ser un posible hijo

En realidad no existía forma de que eso sonara 'normal'

Byakuya se levanto y observó más detenidamente al menor, aunque no podía negar el parecido a él, no cabía aún la idea de quien era su madre. Dio un repaso a sus recuerdos, bien con Hisana no hubo ningún embarazo, aunque su abuelo colocó exitosamente tres veces afrodisíacos en su comida y trató otras más, desgraciadamente surtieron efecto, aunque Hisana no se quejó de eso... Pero eso era otra historia

A su mente llegó el recuerdo de su graduación, motivo por el cual no le agradaba tanto el sake. Sus compañeros más cercanos le convencieron de 'festejar' Las primeras cinco copas eran claras y ahí todo se volvía borroso, se alegraba de haber llegado sano y salvo a la mansión Kuchiki, pero nunca supo que hizo aquel día, solo recordaba a Rangiku, Kyoraku y Ukitake estando presentes en un momento dado y para darle la cereza al pastel los dos primeros ni se acordaban y el tercero se negaba a hablar de ello.

Byakuya comenzaba a divagar más sobre el origen del niño y lentamente se perdía en la infinidad del universo

—Kuchiki-sama, no soy producto de aquellos pensamientos impuros — interrumpió Rynosuke haciendo sonrojarse un poco las mejillas del mayor —Mi origen es de laboratorio — agregó

—Ginrei— comentó inconscientemente el noble cerrando sus ojos, en ocasiones se preguntaba porque era su familiar

—Bueno, solo quería informarle eso si no le molesta me iré—

—Espera, vamos a conversar un poco— dijo Byakuya llamando la atención del menor

—¡Claro Kuchiki-sama!— respondió emocionado Rynosuke quien miro a Hayako y sonrió con el pulgar arriba

Pasaron tres horas donde ambos Kuchiki platicaron cómodos

—Disculpa me tengo que retirar, debo de asistir a una cita — dijo el Kuchiki mayor, aunque detestaba dejar a Rynosuke pues le agradó

—No se preocupe Kuchiki-sama, fue agradable estar con usted—

Byakuya se dirigió interior de la mansión al llegar de su cita, tomaría una ducha y saldría de nuevo a tomar té

—Y que te parece el pequeño Rynosuke como hijo, ya que aún no tienes pareja— dijo Isshin quien se encontraba junto a sus dos compañeros

—Un momento ¿Quien les dijo que no tengo pareja? — preguntó Byakuya con una ceja alzada a sus tres espectadores

—Pues, no has dado señal alguna— respondió Ginrei

—Por que lo he ocultado, converse con ella para darle a conocer mis motivos. Además, quería evitar esto, al parecer fue mi error— comentó el cabecilla antes de cerrar los ojos y lanzar un pequeño suspiro. Era peor que tratar con niños hiperactivos —No te preocupes abuelo, con gusto adoptare al joven Rynosuke. Lo platique con mi novia y nos parece perfecta la idea de adoptarlo. Quizás nos prepare para tener un segundo hijo más tarde. Quiero dejar en claro que se respetara su posición como hijo primerizo —

Los tres shinigamis se miraron asombrados entre si, aquel Kuchiki era mejor que Aizen ocultando secretos.

—¿Puedo pasar? — preguntó una voz para sobresaltar a los tres acusados.

—No puede ser— susurro Urahara al verla entrar.

—¿Enserio?— preguntó Isshin, nunca en su vida llego a imaginarlos juntos

—Mis bisnietos serán...— dijo Ginrei en voz baja con una sonrisa para ser interrumpido por su familiar

—Abuelo, no sigas por favor — respondió Byakuya quien comenzaba a avergonzarse de su pariente

—Sabes, tú abuelo es muy gracioso cuando se lo propone — comentó divertida aquella shinigami —¿Nos vamos? —

—Claro — respondió el ojiazul tranquilo — Rynosuke— llamó antes de que apareciera el joven shinigami

—¿Sucede algo Kuchiki-sama?— dijo mientras hacia una leve reverencia

—Pensamos un poco tu situación y hemos decidido adoptarte como nuestro hijo si lo deseas— respondió el cabecilla. Al sentir un abrazo por parte del ojimiel no pudo evitar sonreír levemente

—Entonces. ¿Aceptas Rynosuke ?— comentó ella mientras despeinaba un poco el negro cabello del joven

—Por supuesto Kaa-san— respondió con entusiasmo el nuevo integrante del clan Kuchiki antes de que los tres se marcharan.

Y místicamente una cuenta regresiva comenzó

Tres...

—No puedo creerlo funciono— comento el rubio conteniendo la ganas de gritar cual fan ante su estrella favorita

Dos...

—Ichigo me hará abuelo por segunda vez, ojala y sean gemelos — dijo Isshin, ya quería llegar a su hogar y contarle todo al sensual póster de su amada Masaki. Pues le rezó al Rey Espíritu que si funcionaba le otorgara otro nieto.

Uno...

—¿Gustan sake para celebrar?— preguntó el patriarca Kuchiki, finalmente podría dejar atrás su preocupación, sabía que Rynosuke si tendría hijos a su debido tiempo, se encargó de colocar esos genes adecuadamente

—Claro — corearon sus compañeros con una sonrisa

Horas más tarde...

—¿Que sucedió aquí?— preguntó Rukia al ver a cientos de shinigamis ebrios en los pasillos, jardines y baños de la mansión Kuchiki

—¡Ahhhh! Suelta maldito viejo borracho — dijo Ichigo mientras trataba de liberar su pierna de un agarre paternal.

—Nooo mi estúpido hijo, debo decirte que serás tío de mi adorada Yuzu— respondió con una enorme sonrisa Isshin

—¿Qué? —

—Volveré a ser abuelo — agregó emocionado.

¿Es necesario recordar que nuestro sustituto es un poco protector?

—¡Esta muerto ese fulano! —

No, no era necesario saberlo.

Aunque en realidad el alcohol en Isshin le hacia confundir los nombres a un grado extrañamente estúpido, en realidad se refería a su otra adorada hija que en esos momentos se encontraba de vacaciones en India con su novio

 **-o-**

—¡Achiís!—

—Creo que comienza a resfriarse Kinohamaru-san— comentó Ishida antes de morder una pieza de pan dulce.

—No, eso fue de alguien que lo recordó— contradijo Renji quien tomo un sorbo de café

—Así que, ¿Kurosaki Ichigo ya esta al tanto de su situación? — dijo Byakuya con una ceja levemente alzada

—No capitán Kuchiki, sólo Yuzu-chan y ustedes la conocen. Espero que no me traiga problemas con Ichigo-dono— respondió cansado, era suficiente para él tener dos trabajos y lograrlos combinar. Pero siendo sincero con él, lo que le cansaba era el hecho de evitar a su cuñado en la Sociedad de Almas

—Mientras no hagas algo que pueda enfurecer a la fresa estarás bien— agregó Grimmjow tranquilo.

Un extraño y familiar rugido llamó la atención de todos

—¿Que fue eso?— preguntó nuestro felino espada

—Se siente como un reiatsu diferente — respondió Yami tranquilo

.

.

.

...Proceso terminado, identidad detectada

—¡Ichigo!— corearon tres personajes de nuestro anime asustados para que el cuarto, quien era un noble por poco y les escupiera su té favorito en todo el rostro

—¡¿Que?!— exclamó el oficial antes de comenzar a temblar.

—Kinohamaru Yami, date por muerto — se escucho decir a una voz levemente distorsionada

—¿Debería correr?— preguntó el pelinegro, al parecer no era un buen momento para estar como shinigami tomando café en el Rungokai.

—Si...— susurró Ishida al sentir como se acercaba un Kurosaki en modo vasto lord

—Grimmjow...¡Me echaste la sal bastardo! — exclamó Kinohamaru para salir volando como alma que se la lleva el cuñado, tendría que llegar al Senkaimon para tomar su cuerpo y esperar al Kurosaki

—Pagaré tu funeral amigo— respondió el felino al verlo huir como vil marica. En realidad nadie cuerdo se enfrentaba a Ichigo en ese estado.

—¿A donde se fue mi tío? — preguntó Rynosuke extrañado

—Ni idea— corearon los cuatro mayores

—Padre por cierto, kaa-san dijo que tardará un poco— agregó el nuevo Kuchiki oficial al sentarse junto a ellos

 **¡Final abierto!**

 **¿Quien es la pareja del noble? Dejenlo en un comentario quien opinan que puede ser.**

 **No puse a alguien en concreto ya que prefiero dejarlo con su pareja favorita.**

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí... ¡Felicidades! Un bonus te espera**

 _ **Nueve años más tarde...**_

— Hey Isshin ¿Que te parece unificar de una vez por todas el clan — comentó Ginrei mientras observaban jugar a Hayako, Rynosuke y a Masaki

—¿Que planeas Kuchiki ?— preguntó curioso el abuelo Kurosaki

—Acaso ya olvidaste como son unos ojos enamorados — respondió divertido al señalar a los niños. Isshin los observó un poco más, ya era común ver al joven Kuchiki jugar con sus dos nietos. Al parecer su lado shinigami se había hecho presente, pues a pesar del tiempo Hayako aparentaba diez años y Rynosuke doce

—No me digas que ...—

—¡Exacto! Rynosuke y Masaki juntos. Así finalmente uniremos a los Shiba y Kuchiki, recuerda que Ichigo es Kurosaki, pero tiene sangre Shiba ¿No?— respondió con una sonrisa, su compañero le miró por unos instantes para esbozar otra sonrisa traviesa

—Eres tan loco como esta cabra ¡Cuenta con mi apoyo!— dijo emocionado

—¿De que hablaran?— preguntó Hayako curioso, habían interrumpido su juego por el alboroto de los mayores

—No se— respondió el Kuchiki tranquilo, sintió como alguien jalaba su kimono suavemente tratando de llamar su atención

—Etto... Ryno-chan ¿Me llevarías al mundo humano? Hayako-nii no quiere y Kaoru-san no esta— dijo Masaki haciendo sonrojarse al mayor. Teniendo una kawai edad de siete años era la segunda hija Rukia e Ichigo

—C...claro —

—Bien, yo preparo a Byakuya para la noticia, tú te encargas de la cita ¡Esos dos están destinados a ser pareja!— comento Ginrei, Isshin asintió sonriente y ambos se marcharon con un shumpo

—Si supieran que ya lo son... O por lo menos parecen— susurró para si Hayako divertido al ver como su hermana y amigo iban tomados de las manos

 **Esos dos son unos loquillos, ya me imagino cuando se enteren sus padres XD**

 **Y si aún no se les ocurre nada, lean lo siguiente para descartar algunas posibles parejas**

 **Advertencia: Puede ocasionar traumas las siguientes lineas o hacer que tus gustos de parejas se vean alteradas**

 **Eiki y Sakura** :

—Papá ¿Como te enamoraste de mamá? — preguntó Eiki curioso al ser el vigésimo aniversario de ellos, esperaba ansioso la respuesta frente a su padre

—Digamos que solo era cuestión de tiempo, además no encontraría a otra persona tan tierna — respondió Ukitake en un tono soñador —Aunque también tiene su lado oscuro, jejeje— agregó al recordar a Luis y su enfrentamiento

—Y como te declaraste — complemento Sakura para sentarse junto a su hermano

—Fue algo así. Me arreglé formal y con formal me refiero al cabello atado y kimono nuevo, me dirigí a su división, camine hasta ella y la abracé. Se sorprendió y antes de que pudiera decir algo lo hice "Hinamori ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?" — respondió con una sonrisa

—Y cuando acepté hubieran visto el grito que lanzó en el cielo — respondió Momo al abrazar a su pareja del cuello —Se quedó afónico un rato— agregó divertida

—Ojala y Hayako se me declare así — susurró Sakura tratando de so ser escuchada

— _Lo mato_ — pensó su mellizo, no dejaría que le robaran a su hermana

 **Sora** :

—Oto-san ¿Para que estas cocinando? Casi nunca lo haces —

—A tu madre le gustan— dijo el científico para meter al horno unas galletas en forma de gato

—Y por eso tienen esa forma ¿No?— comentó el menor mirando como se cocinaban lentamente

—Come la masa restante, no me gusta verte así— dijo Mayuri para extenderle un tazón blanco a su hijo

—¡Gracias! Por cierto, mamá irá con Yoruichi-san más tarde — respondió Sora antes de comer la masa alegre

—Ah, Soi nunca cambias — susurró para sí mientras observaba al pequeño, se podría decir que era su viva imagen pero tenia los ojos de su madre. Sintió como alguien le cubría los ojos y sonrió

—Llegue antes — comentó la capitana antes de mirarlo

—Tus galletas tardarán un poco querida— respondió tranquilo para acercarse a su rostro —¿Esperaras por ellas?— preguntó antes de besarla suavemente

—¿Porque hacen lo mismo que Altaïr y Nanami?— se preguntaba Sora mentalmente

 **Altaïr** :

—Etto... Padre, necesito tu ayuda— dijo el pequeño Quincy un poco apenado, aunque ya tenia una edad de doce años le avergonzaba su situación

—¿Que sucede?— preguntó un poco preocupado Ishida

—Sucede que soy novio de Nanami y tengo que decirle a Urahara-san— respondió, antes de ver asombro en los ojos del mayor, comenzaba a preocuparse por la gravedad de sus actos, pero una sonrisa apareció en el mayor

—Bueno, no creo que sea peor que decirle a Mayuri que te gusta su hija ¿No crees?— comentó para acariciar el negro cabello de su hijo

—¿Tan mal fue salir con mamá? — preguntó Altaïr

—Ella no, su padre si— dijo divertido Ishida al recordar todos los experimentos que tuvo que pasar


End file.
